Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha! (映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 狐霊の巫女, キュア クズノハ! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kodama no Miko, Kyua Kuzunoha!): is the Pretty Cure crossover movie of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The story takes place after the end of "Neo-Verona Arc" and the events in the final episode of the main series. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ '- 17+ (violence & profanity). Synopsis: * ''Transcript * The final sequel story take place two years after the final episode of the main series. After graduating from Heian High School, Romeo and Juliet officially became engaged and Hermione took the lead in Takamagahara as the new Goddess of Reincarnation. Just after the battle between Juliet and Rosette, the Fox Festival is about to begin at Shinoda and inside the Inari Shrine, the Onmyouji-Precures create barriers to prevent demons and youkai from attacking and ruined the festival in this shrine. But after having stopped Cordelia who is possessed of an uncontrollable Kitsunetsuki, Juliet and Oboro are returned with a mysterious Youko who looks like a fox woman named Dita Liebely who is supposed to be dead two years ago. Dita is actually the mysterious Miko-Precure, known as Cure Kuzunoha: the Life Priestess. However, something is wrong at Takamagahara, and Dita revealed her true nature that caused Hermione's disappearance. Soon our heroes will soon discover the tragic story about the line of Miko-Precures and the Kistunetsuki is emerging. What is Dita wanting to do with Hermione, and what's happening in Takamagahara? Plot The story begins in a prologue flashback where Cordelia just told the story at Juliet and Hermione about the fabulous white fox named, Kuzunoha. Juliet is not interested because she had an aversion to foxes as she hates to being compared with a fox woman, Cordelia replied that it is very important to talk about it because it is part of the story of Abe no Seimei so he is Kuzunoha's son, and she is the wife of Abe no Yasuna, her name means "kudzu leaves". She holds the book and opens it to show the drawings of the story. During the reign of the Emperor Murakami, the fabulous onmyouji Abe no Yasuna traveled to the Inari shrine in Shinoda, Izumi Province, to pray for the god’s blessings. During the walking in the Shinoda's woods, a very beautiful white fox jumped in front of Yasuna’s path. She was being chased by a cruel hunter, and asked Yasuna to save her. He knew that white foxes were bounded to the fox god Inari, and he helped the creature to escape. Shortly afterwards, a woman came out of the forest to Yasuna’s side. She's called Kuzunoha. She took Yasuna all the way back to his home, and nursed him back to health. The woman continued to visit Yasuna, caring for him and checking up on his recovery. Kuzunoha and Yasuna had fallen in love, and they got married and Seimei is born. Kuzunoha observes some chrysanthemums, she forgets to keep her human appearance and her son sees the end of his tail. Discovery, she must leave her family, and leaves behind a farewell poem, asking Yasuna to come to see her in the forest of Shinoda. Yasuna and Seimei searched the woods, and finally appeared to them in the form of a fox. She gives her son a gift that allows him to understand the language of the animals. Then they finally separate. Cordelia turned the page of the book where to show a group of onmyoujis surounded of Seimei. Some years later, Seimei became an onmyouji. Originally, only men can become onmyoujis, and later, the daughters who are their descendants, can becoming the Onmyouji-Precures, able to see the spirits and the Shikigami-Fairies, and even purify the evil, they have also the supernatural powers. Hermione turn the page, she noticed a character look like a Japanese priestess (miko), but it seems familiar Juliet, because it reminded a friend died 1 year ago. Hermione read the inscription of the page, the Miko-Precure is very similar of the Onmyouji-Precures. Like them, she can seen the spirits and purified the evil. However, she had the characteristic to predict the future and she can controled the Shikigami-Fairies that only the Onmyouji-Precures can controled their familiars, and even feel the evil spells. The Miko-Precure is the highest title awarded to the most powerful of all the Precures. But there is only one Miko-Precure, once the previous Miko-Precure dies, another girl, youkai or human became the next Miko-Precure. Hermione is intrigued about this, she was wondering if they might one day meet a Miko-Precure, if Juliet is finally agree, what would she do if she met a Miko-Precure. Juliet is happy and nodded her head, she said she become a friend with her and integrate her into the group. End of the flashback, the group are come back just at Kyoto after having defeated Leontes and Orochi while Hermione regain her actual age after grew up in 7 days, but they will leave for Shinoda some days later to participate in the Fox Festival. They took the train to Shinoda, including the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, their familiars, allies and their friends. Everyone sat in their seats of the train, everyone was talking to each other or even eating together. Juliet, for her part, she was not pleased as she frowned, she had her elbow resting on the table and her hand on her cheek, Juliet looked at the landscape of the countryside. Into the flashback at the classroom of the Heian High School, Rosette, Hermione, Chrno and Romeo are playing with the Kokkuri-san. They place their fingers on the coin and ask the spirits a question, who is the fox woman who was called "HoloHolo", they deplaced the coin to indicate the kanjis by the name of Juliet, Rosette shouted it's Juliet and she's the fox woman and it is precisely that they will leave to Shinoda to be able to participate in the Fox Festival in the Inari Shrine in honor to Inari, Hermione commented this kokkuri-san is so ridiculous and they know that Juliet hated everything concerning foxes, Juliet is offended by it, she gets up angrily and was about to beat and crush with the table, she had the anger glance (with a shounen style) and the anger veins on her head, which surprised and panicked them. Juliet shouted she's not a fox woman and she's a Hanyou. But Hermione strikes her with a chair, Juliet yelled as her head is bleeding and blood springs like a fountain, Hermione close her eyes and frowned with the anger veins appears on her head. Later in the high school infirmary, Juliet complaints of pain while Hermione said she should not move as she puts bandages on her head, she had finished healed her. Juliet said that Hermione went too far to hit her head with a chair, it's like when she hit her with a rock on her head. Hermione replied that Juliet should not beat people like that for a joke. But there's something that intrigues him about earlier about the Fox Festival into the Inari Shrine, this shrine is located at Kyoto. Rosette said that Father Remington has entrusted a very important mission, this shrine with this festival was in Shinoda. Since that incident occured more than six months in which someone accidentally invoke the Kitsunetsuki which bring all forms of calamity, she had ended up being treated as an outcast. According to Cordelia, this person who is responsible for this incident is actually a nine-tailed fox woman. Romeo said he had seen this person wandering in the Forest of Hungry Wolves before, he said it's a young girl with nine tails and fox tails, she had also long dark red and sky blue eyes. Hermione questioned why they must participate into the Fox Festival in the Inari Shrine, because in Kyoto there was this shrine. Rosette said that Father Remington had asked them to protect their shrine from Shinoda, by create barriers to prevent demons and youkai from attacking and ruined the festival in Shinoda, because they are the Onmyouji-Precures and they have trust in them. And besides, there is a malicious Kitsunetsuki that had caused so much devastation in their festival. In Japan, the Kitsunetsuki is recognized as a disease from the Heian era, the victim possessed is still a woman, the Kitsunetsuki has entered her by passing through her chest. The facial expressions of the victim would change to resemble those of a fox. The Japanese tradition holds that possession of the Kitsunetsuki can allow victims to gain the ability to read. Although the Kitsunetsuki in Japanese folklore may possess a person of their own volition, the Kitsunetsuki is often due to malicious intentions. But only the exorcism is able to save them and thus purify the Kitsunetsuki. Rosette said they must to go at Shinoda in order to protected the festival of the Inari Shrine and stopped the Kitsunetsuki. End of the flashback, Juliet thinking about of the Kitsunetsuki, although she refused to come with them because of the presence of foxes, she must protect the Inari Shrine and eliminate it. But once the mission is over, she should at all costs find Oboro and hope to destroy Orochi to save Takamagahara. The train stops at the station where they get off the train, Rosette asked the others to follow her and she tell them to go towards the Inari Shrine, and then go for the Inari Shrine. Finally they go to the torii suite and then the staircase that leaded towards the Inari Shrine, where a group of Kitsune are not pleased with their presence and they throwed stones, Tsukune thinking there are the Kitsune. Moka speaks angrily as she asked why they are hostile of their presences. The black Kitsune ordered to go away from the Inari Shrine as it is owned by them, it's because of the Kitsunetsuki who had currently taken possession of a woman, and may attack this shrine and ruined their festival. Moka ordered to get away from them as they need to protect this shrine or they will snatch their furs. Hermione replied that it was useless to talk to them, and they had to act as quickly as possible and they could enter this shrine, she was trying to draw her Natsudori out of the scabbard. But Tybalt hold her hand as he shooks his head, and said they have a good reason to act like this. Rosette said that it was also because of the incident that occurred more than six months ago. Hermione replied that and why not, they need to be knocked out and protect this shrine as soon as possible. Juliet asked to let them entered into the Inari Shrine, she said they are those who are able to create barriers to prevent demons and evil youkai to attacked and ruined the Fox Festival, and must also eliminate the Kitsunetsuki. But they refused to let them entered into the Inari Shrine, Characters Gonzo☆Cures: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / '''Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu) - has 16 years old who is the first protagonist and an anti-heroine who is a Hanyou, a half-youkai girl. She wanted to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenge of her mother's death. Juliet is sweet and naive, but arrogant and impulsive, often apathetic about rules and duties. She hates to be mistaken for a fox because of her youkai nature, but she's actually a wolf girl. Her stomach is growling often when she was hungry. She's also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Magatama Jewel. Juliet's familiar is Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. She is the "Sun Goddess", her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson. Juliet's god motif is Amaterasu. Juliet is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rozetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Tsukiyomi '(キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi) - is a 16-year-old girl and Juliet's main rival-friend who's native from New York in North America. She was also called "Sister Rosette" as she was a Christian nun and an exorcist. She get along very badly with Juliet and often quarreled with her. Very hot-headed and energetic, Rosette shown to be very ambitious and determined, she is also very selfless and endowed with a sense of humor, her dream is to defeated Juliet one day. She was also called the "White Swan of Magdalene" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Yata Mirror, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette's familiar is Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring. She is the "Moon Goddess", her animal motif is the Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Rosette's god motif is Tsukiyomi. Rosette is the character from "'Chrno Crusade". * Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō) - had 15 years old who's native from New York in North America like Rosette, she's the youngest of the Cures and a Tsundere. Meg is a lesbian and fall in love with Jo. Meg possessed the Demon Arm that been created by Orochi. She was forced to wear a mechanism attached to her left arm calling a "Limiter" to limit her evil power. Meg is also a pervert, but remains naive and clumsy, she dislikes Hermione and spoiled brats. She appears to fighting against Cure Amaterasu. But she decides to protect and fight evil, after being defeated by Cure Tsukiyomi. She was called the "Lion Knight of Bailan" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Kusanagi Sword. Meg's familiar is Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. She is the "Sky Goddess", her animal motif is the Lion and her main color is Yellow. Meg's god motif is Susanoo. Meg is the character from "Burst Angel". * Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya) - had 19 years old and the eldest of the Cures. She was also be called "Sister Esther" as she's a Christian nun like Rosette. Esther is a mature woman with a strong sense of justice, she is very shy and has a lack of trust, but shown to be quite clever and a skilled fighter. She was a very good ally, can protects and helps them in critical situations. Like Juliet, Esther wants to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to avenged Ion's death as she blamed Rosette for assassinated Ion, but it was actually Cain who had taken Rosette's appearance. She was called the "Polar Bear of Albion" by the Guardians of Yomi. Esther's familiar is Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. She is the "Land Goddess", her animal motif is the Polar Bear and her color theme is White. Esther's god motif is Sakuya. Esther is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami) - is Tsukune's love interest and a Shinso Vampire. She has 18 years old and she comes from the Youkai Academy. She's a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist, she often packs many items within her cleavage from breasts and used as a secret weapon in need. Moka has the desire to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to save Kurumu from her curse. Moka is very hostile towards the Hanyou because of their hybrid nature, she is annoyed that Juliet who thinks only to take revenge, but she was defeated by Juliet in the Gonzo Tournament. Moka finally joined officially the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was called the "Bat of Shuzen" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, Moka's familiar is Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter. Moka is the "Death Goddess", her animal motif is a Bat and her theme color is Black. Moka's god motif is Izanami. Moka is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Other Cures * Oboro Iga (伊賀 朧 Iga Oboro) / Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime) - is seems much older than the other Cures as she's around more of 20 years old. Oboro is a bit clumsy and sweet-hearted, but immature and lazy who prefers to have fun and napping than to work. She was a Kiyohime and worked at the Iga Pastryhouse. But suffered greatly from the lack of affection and human warmth because of her true form that caused many people to flee. She's the one who managed to seal Orochi and in the Dragon's Gate but disappear soon after, which prompted Juliet to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure. Despite being an ally for the Cures, Oboro was not team part officially. Oboro is called the "Black Snake of Iga" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her current weapon is the Book of Ryūgū. Oboro's familiar is Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm. Oboro is the "Sea Goddess", her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. Oboro's god motif is Otohime. Oboro is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". DokiDoki! Cures: * Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - is the bright and energetic girl who believes actions speak louder, and help others without thinking about the consequences. However, she is a terrible singer. Although Mana is a Precure, she haven't an ability to see supernatural monsters such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies. As a result, Mana never believes about the youkai. Mana initially despised Juliet for her arrogance, but quickly became friends after learned from Juliet's tragic childhood. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. Her theme color is Pink. Mana is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - is Mana's best friend and she often stays in Pig's Tail as her parents spend most of their time working. She cares deeply about Mana, and desire to protected her. Rikka was unaware about of the Shikigami-Fairies because of the lack of ability to see them. Rikka held a strong grudge to Aion. Since her meet with Rosette, she became quickly friends with her. She also helped Rosette reveal her feelings for Chrno. Her partner is Raquel and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her theme color is Blue. Rikka is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - is the heir to Yotsuba Zaibatsu. A classmate and a good friend of Rikka and Mana. Alice is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. Her family and her butter, Sebastian, were frozen during an attack in Oogai Town by the Ayakashis. Alice cannot see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies because she haven't an ability to see the spirits and supernatural monsters. Alice loves Meg a lot despite being wary of Alice for her rich noble status. Her fairy partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. Her theme colors are Yellow and Green. Alice is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - is often nicknamed "Makopi" by her fans. Having come from another world, Makoto is generally unfamiliar with a lot of Japanese customs. Currently, since the Trump Kingdom and the people have been frozen by the Ayakashis while Makoto is unable to see them due from the lack of ability to see spirits, she decides to go in search of answers in order to discover this phenomenon. Makoto will quickly become friends with Esther Blanchett, but dislike Ion for his insane lovestruck behavior. Her fairy partner is Dabyi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. Her theme color is Purple. Makoto is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - is Regina's biological sister. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanour most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Aguri also dislike Moka who thinks her superior to others, because she despised Aguri deeply by calling a "wretched human girl". Aguri is able to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, unlike Mana and others. Unlike the other Cures, she transforms using the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. She uses a unique lipstick-like weapon called the Love Kiss Rouge. Her fairy partner is Ai and her card motif is the Ace card. Her theme color is Red. Aguri is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Mascots: * Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko. It was he who had given the girls the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin. He was a narrator and a commentator, where he announces some information or scenes, he comments also the Shounen cliches. He go often to warmed the girls about the dangers and the appearances of the Ayakashis. Koumori is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Shikigami-Fairies / Holy Beasts of Kyoto: * Suzaku (スザク "朱雀" Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニ ド ボロメオ Hāmaioni Do Boromeo) - is Juliet's familiar and the second protagonist of the story, better called as "Hermione the Fire Demon". She's a beautiful woman of 16 years old. Her parents runs a Japanese hot spring called the "Borromeo Hot Spring". Hermione is immature and snob, but kind and polite that address the people in a honorific way. Naive and impulsive, she often acted as a "queen bee". However, Hermione lived in her childhood affected by loneliness and lives as an outcast because of her supernatural powers they seen her as a monster. Hermione had love feelings for Tybalt, her only childhood friend in which he has been entrusted under her care. As the series progresses, Hermione gain maturity and self-control. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Natsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Summer" and her Supernatural Element is Fire and represented Love. She was based on the Vermilion Bird of the South. Hermione is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Seiryu (セイリュー "青龍" Seiryū) / Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) - has 12 years old and Hermione's best friend whose she trust her, she is the youngest and the true leader of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, Azmaria is Rosette's familiar. Just after being released from the Ayakashi's control, she sealed the pact with Rosette. Despite being only a young child, she helps her best friends to get along with each other, she's protective and caring during significant moments. Unlike Hermione, Azmaria is very mature, calm and thoughtful, but she remains a crybaby. Azmaria loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. As Seiryu, she was a Japanese blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Haru", she's known as the "Shikigami of Spring" and her Supernatural Element is Wood and represented Determination. She is able to change her forms thanks to the Draconic Change. She was based on the Azure Dragon of the East. Azmaria is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Kirin (キリン "麒麟" Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) - is Meg’s familiar. She has 17 years old as a human, but she was actually a bio-weapon. She is known as the "Angel from Hell", she is cold-hearted and lonely but she caring about Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Jo is originally a bio-weapon despite her human appearance, before becoming Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. Jo's death is unknown but probably during the battle in Tokyo. As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, and her sentences is "~ Kisetsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Seasons", and her Supernatural Element is Earth and represented Trust. She was based on the Yellow Kirin of the Center. Jo is the character from "Burst Angel". * Byakko (ビャッコ "白虎" Byakko) / Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna) - is Esther's familiar and a Methuselah, he has a shy but obsessive love for Esther Blanchett, Ion acted as a Yandere. He was aged of 19 years old despite his youthful appearance, which makes him the oldest and the only male of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. He appears to be a young teenage boy which often mistaken as a girl. Ion is in love with Esther despite she's not aware of his feelings, he was a very loyal and innocent boy. Despite Ion is a Methuselah, he become a Shikigami-Fairy after he dies from the murder caused by Cain, which reincarnated him into Byakko. As Byakko, he was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, his sentences is "~ Aki", he's known as the "Shikigami of Autumn", and his Supernatural Element is Metal and represented Bravery. He was based on the White Tiger of the West. Ion is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Genbu (ゲンブ "玄武" Genbu) / Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) - is actually a Succubus, she had 17 years old and be Moka's familiar. As a result of a powerful curse caused by the Guardians of Yomi, she became a Shikigami-Fairy. She disobey Leontes to faced against Hermione, but she was purified and decided to follow the group. Even she was released from her curse after becoming Moka's familiar by sealing the pact, she remains as a Shikigami-Fairy. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Fuyu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Winter", and her Supernatural Element is Water and represented Gentleness. She was based on the Black Tortoise of the North. Kurumu is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Secondary Mascots/Allies: * Fujin (フウジン "風神" Fūjin) / Gennosuke Kouga (甲賀 弦之介 Kōga Gennosuke) - is Oboro's familiar and future husband. After his death, his soul is later send in Takamagahara with his lover Oboro, where they remain for 400 years before their reincarnations, Gennosuke befriended with Romeo. He was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and becoming Oboro's familiar after she become an Onmyouji-Precure since the promise and he worked at the Kouga Bakehouse. As Fujin, he was a green eagle-like Shikigami-Fairy (so he's often mistaken for a parrot) and his sentences is "~ Arashi", he known as the "Shikigami of Storm", and his Supernatural Element is Wind. He was based on the wind god Fujin. Gennosuke is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Raijin (ライジン "雷神" Raijin) / Kagerou (陽炎 Kagerō) - or known as Kagerou Kouga (甲賀 陽炎 Kōga Kagerō), she is an attractive woman and Gennosuke's cousin who is also been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. Kagerou joined them as an ally, she was also hired as a new teacher at the Heian High School and takes Hermione as her disciple to trained and master her abilities. As Hermione's guardian since early childhood, Kagerou is shown to be very strict and stern as she hates when Hermione disobeying her but shown a motherly relationship towards her. As Raijin, she was a Thunderbird-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Rakurai", she is known as the "Shikigami of Thunderbolt", and her Supernatural Element is Lightning. She was based on the thunder god Raijin. Kagerou is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Inaba (イナバ "因幡" Inaba) / Astharoshe Asran (アスタローシェ アスラン Asutarōshe Asuran) - is the Viscountess of Odessa and the Duchess of Kiev. Like Ion, she was murdered by Cain Nightroad, before her reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy. Very quiet, Astharoshe often thinks before taking action, because she dislike immature and impulsive people. Astharoshe officially joined the group to lend a hand and took the DokiDoki! Cures in trainings. As Inaba, she was a white rabbit/hare-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Kido", she is known as the "Shikigami of Brightness", and her Supernatural Element is Light. She was based on the white hare Inaba from Japanese folklore. Astharoshe is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Gyuki (ギュウキ "牛鬼" Gyūki) / Ewan Remington (ユアン レミントン Yuwan Reminton) - is the minister of the Magdalene Order, and a father of the Catholic Church. After being reincarnated, he haven't changed and keep memories of his past. Remington becomes a teacher in the Sengoku Nursery School. After revealed to be a Shikigami-Fairy, he becoming a mentor and take charge with Juliet and Rosette in the training to help them master their powers. As Gyuki, he was a humanoid bull-like (Minotaur) Shikigami Fairy, and his sentences is "~ Hyōzan", he is known as the "Shikigami of Iceberg", and his Supernatural Element is Ice. He was based on the bull Gyuki from Japanese folklore. Remington is the character from "Chrno Crusade". DokiDoki Mascots: * Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) (Charle in the English dub) - is Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner and the only girl of the newborn triplets. Sharuru is also very close to Hermione and gets along so easily with her. She ends her sentences with "~ Sharu!". Sharuru is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) - is Rikka's dog-like fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "~ Keru!". Raquel is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Lance (ランス Ransu) - is Alice's bear-like fairy partner. He is a little spoiled. He ends his sentences with "~ De ransu!". Lance is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Dabyi (ダビィ Dabī) (Davi in the English dub) - is Makoto's cat-like fairy partner who is the oldest of the fairies. Very independent, but often worries about Makoto. She ends her sentences with "~Da byi!" or "~ Byi!". Dabyi is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Ai (アイちゃん Ai-chan) - is a mysterious winged baby who is Aguri's partner and helps her transform into Cure Ace using the Love Eyes Palette. She often says either "~ Kyuppi!", "~ Ai!" or "~ Kyuppi Rappa". Like Aguri and Regina, Ai had a new ability to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies. Ai is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Allies: * Romeo Candore Van De Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū) - is Tybalt's half younger brother and he has 16 years old. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet for 400 years, before their current reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future, his father Leontes who is the Guardian of Yomi while his mother Portia who is the goddess of Takamagahara. In his current reincarnation as a Hanyou like Juliet, Romeo has pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. Romeo is a good ally and and a fellow supporter, he can fight in need. Unlike Juliet, he keep control of himself from his youkai blood that take over from his mind. Romeo is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Chrno (クロノ Kurono) (Chrono in the English dub) - is a clumsy boy who is the "Comic Character" of the Allies and Romeo's best friend. He always sought to prove useful and help others to also draw attention to Rosette, but he is a pervert and a sex maniac. Chrno is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. He had been subjected to teasing and bullying from his classmates and was called the "Dwarf" because of his small size and his pointed ears, he was also afraid of crustaceans such as crabs. Despite his innocent and harmless appearance, Chrno is actually a formidable demon who is actually his true form. Chrno is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Sei (セイ Sei) - is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend, and a fellow supporter. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun, she's sometime clever and calm. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. She had a somewhat passive role as she rarely fights and support or worry the heroes. Sei is also Satella Harvenheit's best friend during childhood and so as well in Nara University. Sei is the character from "Burst Angel". * Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo) - appears as a clumsy and silly man, completely unfit for his job. Abel is the oldest of the Allies as he acted as an older brother of even a father for the heroes. He is able to becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Crusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Currently, he become the teacher of the Nara University School. Abel is secretly fall in love with Esther while Ion is very jealous about him. Abel is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune) - was also Moka's future husband. He comes from the Youkai Academy, Tsukune is a Shinso Vampire like Moka. He is a very kind and loyal man who is very popular with women that making the others men jealous. Tsukune is called the "Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, doesn't stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Tsukune is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". * Regina (レジーナ Rejīna) - is a spoiled and demanding girl who is a personification of Marie Ange's inner darkness. She also possessed for the Miracle Dragon Glaive. As an ally to the Cures, Regina begins attending Mana's school while starting anew. Revealing that she had the new ability to see spirits or spiritual monsters such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, despite that she was a simple human like her friends. Regina has respect for Juliet and Hermione for some similarities with her. She also hates Leontes Van De Montague as he's responsible for killing her father, leaving her also a scar on her back, she would do anything to avenge from his death. Regina is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Movie-Only Characters * Hibiki Tokai (ヒビキ トカイ Hibiki Tokai) - had 17 years old. He is a stubborn and hot head citizen from Taraak. He is the son of the empress of Mejere and emperor of Taraak, Hibiki and Dita have an odd-couple relationship and he acted as a male Tsundere, Hibiki would run away from Dita every time she came after him, finding her very annoying. He even screamed at her, getting her to leave him alone. * Dita Liebely (ディータ リーベライ Dīta Rīberai) / Cure Kuzunoha (キュア クズノハ Kyua Kuzunoha) - is not an Onmyouji-Precure, but a Miko-Precure. She knew Juliet and Oboro for a long time, she is supposed to be dead one year ago but was reincarnated by Hibiki. She comes from the planet Mejere, a planet where only female lives. Dita is a bubbly, lively teenage girl of 16 years old. As a Youko, Dita spends her time making jokes and play tricks on people, like stealing food and eating without paying, or flying away the girls skirts in front the public, which often attracted problems with Juliet, Hibiki and friends. It was also revealed that Dita is herself Hibiki's familiar. As Cure Kuzunoha, she used amulet papers to attacking her enemies and wears also a fox mask, she is specialized on transformations and controlling fox spirits. Dita is the "Life Priestess", her animal motif is a Fox and her theme colors are White and Red. * Meia Gisborn (メイア ギズボーン Meia Gizubōn) - dislike men and rarely smiles. She suffers from claustrophobia and has a traumatic past. * Jura Basil Elden (ジュラ ベーシル エルデン Jura Bēshiru Eruden) - is the final antagonist from the second movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Jura is the secondary leader of the Dread fighting force, although inexperienced in a leadership role and not as skilled. The reasons behind this are due to her spoiled personality, vanity and her dependency to Barnette. * Barnette Orangello (バーネット オランジェロ Bānetto Oranjero) - Barnette is one of the many Dread pilot co-leaders under Meia's command on the Nirvana. She might be in a relationship with Jura. * Misty Cornwell (ミスティ コーンウェル Misuti Kōnweru) - Misty come from the planet Pluto. She is well-knowledged in the old-fashioned ideals about men and women, such as the typical boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, which confuses the others and makes Dita feel jealous. Like Dita, Misty is an excellent cook and uses her knowledge of men along with that to her advantage. She is sometimes seen with a blob-like creature named Q-chan hovering on her left shoulder, which form changes depending on Misty's current state of spirit. * Pyoro (ピョロ Pyoro) - Pyoro is a small robot when Hibiki take him during the attack by the Mejere women into the Ikazuchi. * Yatagarasu (ヤタガラス "八咫烏" Yatagarasu) / Mercutio Marchege (マキューシオ マルケージ Makyūshio Marukēji) - Mercutio an ambitious and sly noble and his father is Titus Marchenge. Mercutio is Hermione's old friend. As Yatagarasu, he was a black three-legged raven-like Shikigami-Fairy, and his sentences is "~ Kage", she known as the "Shikigami of Shadow" and his element is Darkness. Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * Balthazar * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Maria * Seth Nightroad * Cain Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Issa Shuzen * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga Major Events: * It is revealed by Abe no Seimei that Dita is the reincarnation of Kuzunoha who is actually his mother, who explains why Dita reincarnated as a Youko, and being named Cure Kuzunoha as a Miko-Precure. During Dita's current reincarnation, Hibiki had accidentally merged Kuzunoha's soul and memories in Dita's body for only one being during ritual, in order to bring her back to life. * As Kuzunoha's reincarnation and had memories for her previous incarnation, Dita kidnapped Hermione for her Immortal Blood in order to bring her son Abe no Seimei back to life. * Abe no Seimei sacrifice himself his immortality and his life in order to restore the dying world caused by Kitsunetsuki, and disappeared. * After the final battle against the Kitsunetsuki, Dita had destroyed her Miko Kagura in order to end the tragic lineage of Miko-Precures, and returned as a simple civilian. Dita, Hibiki and friends come back to the Nirvana and lead to a new adventure. * Oboro and Gennosuke getting married and have twin children named respectively Hibiki Iga and Hachirou Kouga once year ago. * The second and final movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! make a final conclusion 17 years later with everyone's futures are shown. * Hermione had succeeded Portia as the new Reincarnation Goddess, and took control of Takamagahara since 2 years. * During Juliet's deep coma for three months after the last battle against the Kitsunetsuki, Romeo, after being make fun by Francisco and Curio about his virginity, was taking advantage from Juliet's slept that make her impregnated, and in other words Juliet carrying Romeo's baby. * Romeo and Juliet finally got married after her awakening from deep coma and discovered on her pregnancy. 6 months later after after being a new princess in Neo-Verona, she give birth to a baby girl. * Cordelia and Benvolio getting married and have a child together one year ago. Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. *Almost the majority of the crossover characters are present in the film, with the exception of Leontes and Aion. *The original counterparts from various worlds are also presents during the scene where they encouraged them up with the help of Miracle Lights. Gallery: Cure Kuzunoha without her fox mask.png|Cure Kuzunoha without her fox mask. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Movies